Willa the Unpleasant
Category:Bosses Category:Abaddon's Mouth Category:Monks Category:Mursaat Description One of the mostly aptly named bosses in the game, Willa can be a handful to take out. Location *Abaddon's Mouth (Mission). Skills * Aura of Faith * Contemplation of Purity * Draw Conditions * Orison of Healing Notes Defeating Willa the Unpleasant can be extremely unpleasant if players are not prepared. He is an extremely powerful healing monk and can take several minutes of pure hitting and spell-casting just to take down. He will be paired with another boss. In addition, depending on where he spawns in the mission, he may also be defended by regular enemies. It is extremely important when doing the mission to be prepared for Willa as he may spawn in a location where you may not be able to just run past him. Here are some useful tips: *Elementalists should being Maelstrom, even if they are not specialized in Water Magic. Maelstrom will interrupt his spell casting and prevent him from spell casting for 10 seconds. This will place him at a deficit in health that with continued damage he will not be able to make up entirely. *Mesmers are extremely useful in taking him out, if they use their skills wisely. Interruption skills will not work on Orison of Healing as it casts too quickly. Diversion can be used to make Willa's healing spells take much longer to recharge. Backfire can inflict massive amounts of damage once you force Willa to repeatedly cast his cheap and fast healing spells (like Orison of Healing). Enchantment removal for Aura of Faith will ensure that Willa is unable to boost the effectiveness of his heals nor remove conditions and hexes from himself by using Contemplation of Purity. And Chaos Storm is an effective armor-ignoring damage and energy drain spell, especially if echoed. *Necromancers using hexes like Defile Flesh or Lingering Curse can reduce the effectiveness of Willa's healing spells to the point where he can barely heal any of your inflicted damage. *An energy denial build (used most commonly by a Mesmer or Ranger) can quickly wear down Willa by draining away most of his energy, leaving him very little to cast spells with. *Try to isolate the bosses or clear the area of all other enemies before tackling the bosses. If you can, through some use of the environment, lure the other boss and take him out without Willa, that would make your task much easier. *Be persistent and patient. It may take a long time to take down Willa or others around him. At first it will seem like he is able to restore himself perfectly, but with time his energy will not be able to keep up and you will notice that the point to which he restore himself is gradually shifting lower. *If he has the other boss with him, you could try to take out the other boss first, while distracting Willa from healing the other boss; this could be interrupts, it could be energy drain, it could be damage that he has to heal. Willa, is not strong enough to take out your monks (the favorite target of Mursaat), but the other boss may be. *If all else fails, try running past him. He and the other boss do not follow for a long distance.